


без названия.

by lykretsiya



Category: Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: ино — это мир.





	без названия.

**Author's Note:**

> выброшено в рамках #лесбоиюль2019, по факту — короткое объяснения того, как должно было быть.

Сакура не понимает, почему Саске искренне ждёт, что она кинется к нему в объятия после того, как он буквально _убивает_ её. Его поступку нет оправданий, и у Сакуры словно открываются глаза на то, какой он на самом-то деле мудак, пытающийся выехать на образе загадочного эмо-боя. Это даже иронично, учитывая то, что Саске как раз пытается перестать наматывать сопли на кулак, считая себя самым несчастным шиноби во вселенной, и подходит к Сакуре сам. 

Тем не менее.

Саске — это война.

Сакура чувствует отвращение — к себе, к Саске, к Наруто. Больше всего — к Саске, потому что он ведь серьёзно считает, что Сакура стерпит. Что до последнего будет проглатывать обиду, копившуюся годами; что вместо того, чтобы ударить его по лицу, она расплачется от счастья и покраснеет, принимая его вместе со всем его дерьмовым пафосом. Без капли иронии. Не видя проблемы.

Звук удара кулака Сакуры о челюсть Саске разносится неожиданно звонко; стоящая невдалеке Ино резко оборачивается, выглядя испуганной и заинтересованной одновременно. Сакура ловит её взгляд, но не может его удержать.

Пока Саске отплёвывается от пыли, пока поднимается на ноги и отряхивает одежду, сохраняя при этом незаинтересованно-обиженное, словно ему пять лет, выражение лица, Сакура думает: о том, стоит ли ударить его ещё раз. И о том, как, сфокусировавшись на происходящем, Ино улыбается. А ещё — о том, как Ино возвращается к своим делам, словно эта ситуация — само собой разумеющееся, и она просто убеждается в том, что это произошло.

Да и вообще — об Ино.

Сакура намного больше думает об Ино, чем о Саске, и, как ни странно, это сохраняется ещё со времён академии. Это вызывает лёгкий диссонанс, и Сакура не слышит, что именно говорит Саске; скорее всего "я заслужил" или что-то примерно с таким же уровнем дешёвого пафоса. Сакура отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи, и уходит, не оборачиваясь; её мог бы тронуть тот факт, что Саске не делает ни шага, но не трогает.

Ино закалывает длинные волосы на затылке, перетягивает их резинкой в тугом пучке; Сакура думает, что короткие волосы ей шли больше. А ещё — что ей необходимо поговорить с Ино прямо сейчас. И — что, пожалуй, более близких и доверительных отношений у неё не было ни с Наруто, ни с Саске, ни с кем-либо ещё.

Ино терпеливо ждёт, когда Сакура до неё дойдёт, и это очевидно. Сакура чувствует резкий прилив благодарности и не может не улыбнуться уголками рта; улыбка выходит усталой и вялой, но Ино не жалуется.

— Уверена?

Сакуре не нужны пояснения. Сакура заправляет растрёпанные волосы за уши, стирает пот со лба и делает несколько медленных шагов вперёд; Ино следует за ней почти что мгновенно.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ино. — Я рада.

Саске — это что-то таинственное, завораживающее, при близком рассмотрении — тусклое, невыразительное.

Сакура кивает сама себе: уверена, на сто процентов уверена. 

После войны всегда будет мир.

Ино — это мир.


End file.
